


Imagine Gabriel eating your candies

by Iknewyouweremuggle



Series: Supernatural One Shots [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Candy, Dessert & Sweets, First Contact, First Meetings, Flirting, Gen, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, imagine, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iknewyouweremuggle/pseuds/Iknewyouweremuggle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Gabriel eating your candies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine Gabriel eating your candies

"Thank you very much, Ma'am." You smile at an older lady who just took some candies for her grandsons. You want to open your very own candy shop soon and as long as it takes to clean the store you can at least make some advertisement. Candies for free, that's what everyone want. "And don't forget to visit ' _Candy Fever_ ', we open in two weeks. Here, a flyer."

The woman smiles and takes it. "Thank you. I'm sure they'll love this. Goodbye."  
"Goodbye."

You turn back, scanning the few people rushing down the street. Mostly they are on there phones, talking about market prices and how much time they can spend with their child at the weekend. You shake your head. How can someone, anyone be such a workaholic? They don't look around, they don't  _see._  At that very moment the first rain drop falls down at the tip of your nose. You look up into the sky. Grey clouds, without a sign of blue or sunshine. The wind is blowing cold, making it ever worse. More rain starts to fall down. You sigh, put your hood on and try to cover your products.

You try to ignore the weather as good as you can. The passengers on the other hand start to run or are so angry that you don't even want to ask them if they want to try anything. A few kids point at you, but their moms just drag them away.

After another fifteen minutes you want to abandon your mission when a young man walks right toward you, a big smile on his face.

"Hello sweetie. How much do you want for all this?" He gestures to your basket, still with the biggest grin you've ever seen. The rain obviously doesn't bother him, he has no umbrella but just stands there.

"Ohm... all of them?" You blink a few times, overwhelmed by his energy and this unusual behavior.

"Yes, all of them. They look delicious, just like you." The guy winks at you without a sign of shame. You blush and look down.

"I..., ohm, I..." You swallow and look up right into his eyes. They have the color of caramel bonbons, your favorite candies. "They are for free. Just take what you want."

His eyes start to sparkle, his eyes glowing like melted caramel and gold. He leans in and takes one of the chocolate walnut cookies. He slowly bites a piece off, never taking his eyes off your face. You blush again, but don't avert your gaze. You are nervous and can feel a prickle spreading through your whole body. This guy, he's different. You don't know why, but there is something about him that you have never seen, something special.

"Delicious."

You blink a few times. You were totally lost in thoughts. You clear your throat an smile.

"Thank you."

"You did them?"

"Yes. I have a shop just around the corner. I open in two weeks. You can come whenever you want."

"Oh, I will come, promise. I'm Gabriel, by the way."

"I'm (Y/N)." You reach out your hand and he takes it, shaking it slowly and a little bit longer than usual.

It rains hard by now and slowly fog creeps down the street so it gets harder to see anything. You shield your eyes with your free hand. Of course you forgot to bring your umbrella. He takes another of your products, this time liquorice in form of a snake. His hand touches yours and you smile again.

"You should go back home, sweetie."

And with one final wink he disappears into the next street.


End file.
